


Only Fools Rush In

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler accidentally takes Josh's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> au in which souls are objects. was going to write a welcome to night vale au but like i dont think y'all'd've been into that, so i just wrote a quick fic based off one of the welcome to night vale proverbs, kinda:  
> The human soul weighs 21 grams, smells like grilled vegetables, looks like a wrinkled tartan quilt, and sounds like bridge traffic.  
> so here we go. au in which josh is a werewolf coming soon. roommate having a nightmare coming up sometime later.  
> halloween fic still not even started bc i am still garbage, and my entire planning for it is literally "ghost/living person au (JOSH IS A GHOST AWW AWW)" so i bet y'all are excited for that.
> 
> title from cant help falling in love by that elvis presley fellow.

Tyler was tired. He was tired, and cold, and he didn't have a jacket. He was staying at Josh's house, and he walked around shirtless half the time, definitely didn't have a hoodie he could steal, but he found a blanket whilst he was digging around in his wardrobe.

It was strange, but the blanket was warm, despite having been left in the wardrobe for god knows how long. It still smelt freshly washed, like flowers and grass, whilst still clinging to the scent of Josh. He curled up on the couch wrapped in it, listening to the quiet tick of the clock, the occasional sound of a car driving back, the doors being opened and shut. It was unusual to have so many people moving around outside, but the almost heartbeat-like quality to the clock's ticking relaxed his already sleep-deprived mind.

He was half asleep by the time Josh came back in, bag of junk food in hand. Tyler blinked himself awake in time to see Josh stop, friendly look morphing into surprise as he paused in the doorway. For a few seconds, he made no move, and Tyler wanted to ask what was wrong, but he realised. The wrinkle tartan quilt was Josh's soul, warm and fresh, sounding like traffic and clocks.

He started to push it away, panicked, guilty, embarrassed- how did he just _not realise_ , it was supposed to hurt both parties when you touched someone else's soul- but Josh smiled, shaking his head.

"It's fine," he said, and plopped down on the couch next to him, sharing the blanket with him. He took something from the bag and offered it to Tyler. "I got Reece's."

Tyler looked up at him, trying to keep the grin off his face as he leaned against Josh's shoulder. "Thanks bro," he said, and thought about the ski mask, so soft, playing soothing tunes whenever he picked it up, like it was purring happily. He thought of the tunes it would play if Josh picked it up, and figured he and Josh could swap masks for a show or two.

**Author's Note:**

> [prompts open](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask) if any of you wants something written.


End file.
